The present disclosure relates to fluid filters, and in particular, to filters for transmission fluid. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to fluid filter assemblies for use with fluid pumps in vehicle transmission or transaxle systems.
A transaxle is a drive setup in which the transmission gearbox, clutch (if equipped), final drive, and differential are combined into a single unit connected directly to the drive shaft. It is used in rear-engine cars like the Corvair and Volkswagon, but is also found in some front-wheel drive cars and some performance cars where a front engine/rear transaxle gives better overall balance. Such transaxles include various bearings and gears that are typically lubricated and cooled by means of a fluid circulating through the transaxle. During transaxle operation, such fluid can become contaminated with particles or other contaminants.
A fluid filter assembly in accordance with the present disclosure comprises a shroud made of a plastics material. The shroud includes a filter housing and a mount flange coupled to the filter housing and adapted to mate with a fluid pump mounted in a transaxle housing. The filter housing is formed to include a filter chamber containing a filter module and a side inlet port positioned to lie in the transaxle housing to cause transmission fluid to flow from a fluid reservoir in the transaxle housing into the filter chamber through the side inlet port. A base is coupled to the filter housing to close a filter-receiving opening formed therein. The base is formed to include a fluid outlet port to discharge filtered fluid from the filter chamber into the fluid pump mounted in the transaxle housing.
In illustrative embodiments, the shroud is monolithic and the mount flange is cantilevered to a side wall of the filter housing to extend in a direction away from the filter-receiving opening. The filter housing includes an end wall positioned to lie in spaced-apart relation to the base to cause the side wall to extend between the end wall and the base. The side wall is formed to include the side inlet port and the filter housing is located to cause the side inlet port to lie below the level of transmission fluid in the fluid reservoir so that transmission fluid will pass into the filter chamber and through the filter module during operation of the fluid pump.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the present disclosure as presently perceived.